degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Showstopper101/The Shore: Below Zero Season One Episode Two Too Little Too Late (1)
Main Plot: Juliana/Daniel ''' (Juliana and Daniel are sitting at a lunch table taking.) '''Juliana: It’s a new start! Daniel: I know and I’m glad it’s with you. Juliana: '''Your so sweet. '''Daniel: '''I know I am. ''(Sergio walks over.) '' '''Sergio: Am I interpreting? Daniel: Just a little. Juliana: I have to go to my locker. Daniel: Okay I’ll come to. Juliana: Bye Sergio. (Juliana and Daniel go inside.) Sergio: Sure just leave me alone guys! Theme Song ' '''Subplot: Terry/Samantha/Lillie ' (Lillie walks up to Samantha in the hallway) '''Lillie: Hey Samantha! Samantha: Hey Lillie! Lillie: Okay so I have a surprise for you! Samantha: Really? I love surprises! Lillie: I know you do! (Lillie reaches in her pocket and shows Samantha two fake IDs) '' '''Samantha:' Oh my god I freaking love you! Lillie: Well, love my boyfriend to he was the one that got them for us! Samantha: Well I think we should use these tonight? Lillie: I think I agree with you. It is a Friday and I have nothing to do after school. Samantha: Interesting! I don’t think I have anything to do. But what about Terry? Lillie: I’ll get him to come. (Lillie and Samantha walk into class) Third Plot: Amber ' ''(Amber and Alexis are walking in the hallway.) '''Alexis: '''So when are you going to ask Moby out? '''Amber: I’m not going to! Alexis: Are you sure you’re not lisbo? Amber: Really? Alexis: He was cute, and you’re not going for him. (Amber rolls her eyes) Amber: Maybe I just don’t like him! Alexis: '''Come on! '''Amber: What's the problem? You don’t have a boyfriend! Alexis: I’ll get one soon! My last boyfriend was this summer yours was grade 5! Amber: So? Alexis: Grade 5! Were in grade 9 now! Amber: Fine I’ll ask him out. Alexis: Well good everyone was starting to think you were gay. And I can’t hang out with a gay girl. That would ruin my rep. Amber: Oh…. Main Plot: Juliana/Daniel ' ''(Juliana gets off her bus at the end of her road, she hears someone fallowing her.) '''Juliana: '''Hello who’s there? ''(She continues to walk and still hears someone fallowing her.)' '' Juliana: I’ll call the cops! (She starts running then someone grabs her.)'' '' Steven: Why you running from me babe? Juliana: Why are you here!? Steven: Babe that’s no way to treat your boyfriend. Juliana: Were not dating anymore not after what you did to me! Steven: I’m sorry! So what I hit you like a few times. Juliana: And cheated on me with my sister who’s in grade nine! How old are you? Oh yeah, 17! You would be starting your senior year if you didn’t drop out! Steven: Yeah, yeah, yeah that’s all in the past! Daniel: No I’m dating Daniel now! Steven: Really? Come on you know you love me! (Steven throws Juliana against the wall and starts kissing her. Juliana kicks him in his balls and starts running and calls Daniel.) Subplot: Terry/Samantha/Lillie ' ''(Terry and Lillie are sitting on Lillie’s bed.) '''Lillie: So you’ll come? Terry: '''Yes! '''Lillie: Yea!!! Terry: Only because I love you! (Terry starts to kiss Lillie and then tries to undress her but she stops him.) Lillie: Terry, you know I don’t want to do that stuff! Terry: Why not? We’ve been dating since ninth grade year and we haven’t had sex once. (Terry walks off of Lillie’s bed.) Lillie: Terry! Terry: '''What? '''Lillie: '''I told you I’m just not ready! I want to wait till marriage! '''Terry: And you think I’m gonna marry you!? Lillie: Oh that’s so freaking sweet! I have to get ready for the club! (Lillie goes to her closet and pulls an outfit out then walks into her bathroom.) Terry: Sorry Lillie! (Terry goes outside of the bathroom door.) Lillie: Whatever! Third Plot: Amber ' ''(Amber sees Moby into the mall.) '''Amber: Hey Moby! Remember me? Moby: Yeah you’re the pretty girl that I ran into a few days ago. Amber: I was wondering if maybe you wanted to umm...go out? Moby: Yeah Amber: Like on a date? Moby: '''Yeah I guess. '''Amber: Okay. Moby: Let’s go on our first date now. Amber: 'Put I’m not ready. '''Moby: '''You look beautiful! ''(Moby holds her hand and takes her into the mall.) 'Main Plot: Juliana/Daniel ' (Juliana runs into the mall and finds Daniel waiting for her. She runs to him and gives him a hug.) '''Daniel: What’s happen? Juliana: '''Steven followed me on my way home from school today, and tried to get back with me. I told him I was dating you, and he gave me this bruise. Then he kissed me. I kicked him and got away from him. '''Daniel: I should have gone home with you! Do you know where he went? He can’t do this to you anymore! Juliana: She grabs him and they run out of the Dot. “He was chasing me on my way here. We have to leave quickly before…. (Steven walks into the mall.) Steven: So Daniel Smith is your new boyfriend? Who would have thought you two would be dating! Daniel: Look Steven, it’s time to move on. She doesn’t want you, and you don’t deserve to have her after the way you treated her! You’ll never get her back! Steven: So the boyfriend is defending his girl now! Well look, I want her. And if I don’t get her, I will kill her family, your family, your friends, and you! So I suggest you give me her now! (Juliana walks over to Steven but Daniel grabs her.)'' '' Daniel: Sorry Steven, she’s not yours! Good luck next time. Wait... there is no next time. It’s time for us to run! (They run out of the mall as Steven yells.)'' '' Steven: This isn’t over yet! (They run until they are out of breath and then they stop.)'' '' Juliana: What did you just get us into? Subplot: Terry/Samantha/Lillie ' ''(Terry, Lillie, and Samantha walk into the club.) '''Terry: This place is awesome! Samantha: '''Oh my god! I’ll buy the first rounds of drinks. ''(Samantha walks away.) '' '''Lillie: Let’s go dance, Terry. Terry: '''Oh so you’re not mad at me anymore? '''Lillie: Well I wasn’t! Terry: Stop being a cry baby! Lillie: Stop being a dick. Terry: I won’t be a dick if you weren’t such a prude! Lillie: Don’t talk to me tonight! Terry: Whatever I wasn’t going to! (Samantha walks back over to them with drinks.) Samantha: 'I have the drinks! '''Third Plot: Amber ' (Amber is on the phone with Alexis.) '''Alexis: So you had your first date? Amber: Yes! It was so fun. Alexis: Fun? What did you guys do go to a bouncy house? (Amber rolls her eyes.) Amber: It was just fun! We walked around the mall and stuff. Alexis: Okay…. Amber: Why can’t you ever be happy for me? Alexis: What? I am Amber! Well I have to go, bye. Amber: Whatever. Bye. (Amber hangs up the phone.) Sub Plot: Terry/Samantha/Lillie ' ''(Lillie is passed out on the couch and Samantha and Terry are talking.) '''Terry: Yeah she broke up with me over nothing. Samantha: I’m sorry I guess she didn’t recognize the nice guy you are. Terry: But you do…. (Terry kisses Samantha. Samantha pulls away.) '' '''Samantha: '''Are you sure you and Lillie are over? '''Terry:' Positive. ''(Lillie continues to kiss Terry.) '' Category:Blog posts